Deadly squad
The deadly squad is an evil organization destined to kill the hunters who killed their families and destroy the universe. They also have the most deadliest animals from around the globe and are endangered. Members Bipolar the Great White Bipolar is a female great white shark and the leader of the deadly squad. She started this squad because her family was killed when fishers came by and hunted every fish in the sea. Azul the Blue-Ringed Octopus Azul is the second member and a female blue-ringed ocotpus. She was also recruited as member after her family died from people who tried to get rid of poisonous animals. Tana the Web-Funnel Spider Tana is the third member and a female web-funnel spider. She also seems to have weapons in every arm and also a net. Her family died in a freak hunting accident. Mira the Saltwater Crocodile Mira is the fourth member and a female saltwater crocodile. She had joined this squad after her family had been killed after a pollution in the lake. Ava the Tiger Snake Ava is the fifth member and a female tiger snake. She was abused and ignored by her owners because they hated snakes and received a snake instead of a goat. Armanda the Bluebottle Armanda is the sixth member and a female bluebottle. She was the most known murderer under the sea and was exiled from her home by Neptune. She then got frustrated and joined the squad. Daze the Stonefish Daze is the seventh member and a female stonefish. She uses her fiery bow and arrows to strike her foes and she was sent away after the attack by the hexwings. Elena the Box Jellyfish Elena is the eighth member and a female Box Jellyfish.This box jellyfish had been kicked out of her own home after she zapped everyone for fun, then she wanted revenge. Kaya the Indian Taipan Kaya is the ninth member and a female Indian Taipan. She is redeemed lonely and can never lose her, well, you know until she joined the deadly squad. Queen Aila the Honey Bee Queen Aila is the tenth and last member of the deadly squad and a female honey bee. She came to this squad after she ran away from home when bee catchers killed her family using bee Spray. Victims Earthquake Magikarp Starstorm Back in May 2016, the deadly squad captured earthquake after the fight against the chao tribe and the deadly squad. They captured him and tortured him without mercy. Count Bleck They used plonum to food-poison bleck and frame it on the leafwing Queen. Mii fighter David They shot tranqulilizer darts at him without mercy and placed his body in the river. Lioness Unkown, which is known that lioness was immortal, but she was thrown over a cliff. Backstory Long ago, humans, demons, Angels, aliens, animals and dragons have lived in peace and harmony. Then was born the 10 animals of Australia, who were not that violent when they were young. They were loved by their families and they had siblings. When bipolar and the deadly squad were children, they were loved by their parents, but their siblings were all girls and they were treated badly by them and azul was almost killed by her sister. Only daze, Ava, Kayla, azul, Aila, Elena, armanda and Tana were stung a million times, now they're poisonous. Then when they got to the age of teenagers, they were having fun at some mall until hunters and poachers came and kidnapped their parents. Their parents were killed and the deadly squad took refuge. They then we're still attacked by their siblings and then got pushed over the limit. They killed their siblings and ate them to be ten Times dangerous. When they got to that point of becoming adults, they formed an evil organization called the deadly squad and are destined to kill the humans, chao and anything and destroy the galaxy. Meanwhile, Queen Aila is now the queen bee and exiled her siblings. Personality and characteristics Bipolar Bipolar, being the leader, Is ruthless and insane as she calls herself. Whenever she sees anyone in trouble, she laughs maniacally and never tends to help, but only to her members. Azul Azul is depicted as insane and crazy, but also psychotic to her own kind after she killed her siblings and stole her father's axe. Tana She is somewhat dumb and usually never knows when to give men a break. Mira Mira is very good at skating, and also she doesn't like confrontation against her squad. All of the members are insane, cruel and evil, so yeah. Appearances Bipolar Bipolar sports a flaming sword, silver scales, black spiked collar, blue skirt, green boots, Aqau green hair, red eyes and teal shirt. Azul Azul is always seen wearing a pink shirt, maroon bandana, mauve pants, orange boots and an axe she stole from her father. Tana Tana sports a light green shirt, dark green and black scarf, an orange belt, pink pants and red hair. She even has 7 weapons in 1 hand because she has 7 arms. Mira This beautiful saltwater crocodile is attired with a blue helmet, green skates with blue wheels, green scales, purple sweaters, yellow horns, magenta claws and pants And also Aqua green shirt. Ava Even though snakes don't have arms, she does. Her attire right here is an Aqua green scarf, orange hair, magenta shirt, violet pants and purple boots. Please, before you guys start saying "umm, lioness, snakes don't have arms", Snake OCs are like this. Armanda Armanda (this beautiful Portuguese man-'o-war) sports silver shoulder pads, purple hair, orange pants, teal boots and violet shirt. Daze This stonefish wears dark black pants, black sweater, blue shirt, brown hair and scarlet boots. Elena Elena IS a box jellyfish, but she has a spine. She sports a mauve sweater, Aqua spear, yellow tentacles, salmon boots and blue hair. Kaya Again, like I said with Ava the tiger snake, just get over it. Kaya is an Indian taipan who sports a yellow jacket, light green skirt, yellow boots, a gas mask, green hair and green eye brows. Aila This beautiful bee is attired with pink hair, a magenta scarf, light green boots, light pink skirt, raspberry shorts and a small golden crown over her antenna. Quotes Bipolar "More blood!" "So, you kinda followed me here after defeating my members, eh?" "Where are they?!" "The person you were talking to was no other than ME!!" "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!! Oui." "Well, I had no hard feelings for earthquake after I...impersonated him." More quotes coming soon, not gonna finish though since I'm really lazy. Trivia * Kaya the Indian taipan slightly resembles Kaia from motorcity. She even has the same name as Kaia, but spelt differently. * Bipolar's quote which is "Well, I had no hard feelings for earthquake after I...impersonated him" is a spin-off of the light villian luminous' line from skylanders trap team. * They all have high, but one of them low IQ. * They've been trying to get a hold of the seven dragon souls, but since Jake is really good at hiding them, they can't find them. Category:Female